


Watch out, Here she comes

by MissAquilah



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAquilah/pseuds/MissAquilah
Summary: Being held captive on Tartarus, Phineas begins to doubt the captains dedication
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Watch out, Here she comes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story I wrote because I really liked Phineas

How long have I been strapped into this chair I wonder. 35 years of running from The Board and never did I think that this would be the outcome. I suppose I knew that they would do terrible things to me if I were caught, but being out of their grasps for so long has made me forget what terrors awaited me. Akande has been interrogating me, feeding me information about Earth not responding to messages, she’s trying to sway me, get me to talk, get me to switch to her side, she’s wasting her breath! I think she’s beginning to get frustrated with me, I fear she may resort to violence soon; I do not know if I could bear it if she were to start torturing me. The hours have gone by, sitting here in silence; I’m exhausted, my body is sore and aching from when Akande’s goons roughed me up, how could I be so careless to let this happen? 

As I sit here contemplating to myself, I can faintly hear something; It almost sounds like the muffled leftovers of an argument. As tired as I am, I fight to lift my head up a little. I can see Akande in the room outside my holding cell, she’s talking through a video phone, or rather she’s yelling. I lift my head up a little more, trying to get a glance of whomever is on the other end; it’s…it’s…Captain Nora. How could she be here on Tartarus? Why would she be here? What am I saying, of course she’s here; That lunatic doesn’t know when to stop, when to just give up. She’s been this way ever since the day we officially met in my orbital lab after she left Terra-2. Questions, questions, questions she had that day, tons of them, I almost regretted inviting her to the lab, I’m not accustomed to entertaining guests. 

“Why did you save me?” She asked.

I told her exactly what I told her when she first woke up, “I need your help to save the other colonists.”

“But why bother saving them? Why bother saving us?” 

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” I told her. 

That was her last question, since then she has been…I don’t know if devoted is the right way to put it, viciously loyal perhaps? Intensely dedication? Barbarically committed? At first, I questioned her trustworthiness, I thought she might be unstable due to her extended time in cryo-stasis, or that she might turn me into The Board to collect on my bounty. If I’m being completely honest, when I was captured by The Board, for a split second I suspected that it was her doing. It was for but only a moment yet I feel ashamed for doubting her at all after everything she has done for me. I doubted her loyalty to me yet here she is, SCREAMING at Akande over the video phone. 

The conversation between them ended after what seemed like an eternity. Akande walked over to my cell and flipped the speaker on, “Unfortunate that things have to end this way Dr. Welles, we could have worked together you know? We could have CHANGED things for the better!” 

“Better for who???” I spat. 

“The Board and all of the wealthy inhabitants of Byzantium? You can’t just freeze everyone in Halcyon in hopes that you one day find an answer to our problems. We need to start fixing things NOW, we need help NOW Sophia.” Her hands were shaking, it was ever so slight but I could tell; sweat was dripping down the sides of her face, she was so frantic, so…desperate.

I don’t think she liked my reply, she shut the speaker off and walked over to a large table and picked up her gun; She proceeded to reload it and took her safety off. Perhaps she was finally done with me, this was going to be my end; Death by Akande in a holding cell on Tartarus, well…I half expected to die this way anyway. She never came to gun me down like I expected. She took a defensive stance in front of my holding cell, clutching her gun tightly in her hands, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. In my mind, I had an inkling as to why she was on edge, but Law help me I cannot believe that it could even be possible, it would be cruel to even get my hopes up. The prison planet Tartarus is impenetrable; no one has ever escaped from here, NO ONE. So why do I have this gleaming hope in the back of my head that SHE will come and save me; that Nora is going to burst in here guns blazing, kicking and screaming the way she does? Balderdash! It’s impossible, it’s unthinkable, it’s…down right crazy! I shut my eyes, try to get it off of my mind, try to think about something else. Calculations, numbers, science, I think of anything to make the time go by in this horrid place. I hear muffled screaming again, another phone call? I open my eyes to realize that the impossible has just became possible, and that the unthinkable had just become thinkable. There she was…Nora…jumping over the large table, midair slicing Akande in half with her inferno scythe. Her bright red eyes, seething with rage and determination; sweat and blood dripping down the sides of her pale face; it was an image I could never forget. 

The moment Akande went down and Nora’s eyes met my own, it was as if all her anger had left her. She ran over to my cell and pressed her hands up against the glass. “Phineas!” I could hear her yell. The dark insidious look that was on her face now blossomed into a bright smile, “I’m so happy you’re alright!” Damn girl yelling at me through the glass, “Get me out of here!” I demand, unable to contain myself any longer. 

Finally freed I stretched my sore limbs, “You don’t know how glad I am to see you.” I admit. “Akande wanted my cooperation, I’m sure she was ready to beat it out of me if necessary.” 

“Psh, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you Phineas.” She scoffed, trying to hide her worry. “But I am relieved to see you unharmed…you are unharmed aren’t you?”

After everything that had happened, it was refreshing to once again hear her voice, the fluctuation between her normal nonchalant demeanor and her violently protective manner. “Yes my friend, I’m alright.” I assured her. Yes, she truly is my friend, and it shames me that I ever doubted her. I should have known that nothing could stand in this girl’s way, she’s too powerful. I am eternally grateful to her for always sticking with me. We have a lot of work ahead of us but…I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved Outer Worlds, loved Phineas, he was so cute and sad! My captain is just slightly yandere protective of Phineas because, you know,he's her savior. But she's not super crazy with it...except I did kill everyone on Tartarus including Akande because how dare they.


End file.
